


Raindrops

by bbytaebin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, I'm a little late aren't I, LU BY LUHAN JUST CAME ON IM CRYING, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, for once lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok doesn't want Luhan to leave, but from every storm, comes a rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 雨滴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Do you love me?" Luhan's voice was quiet, and Minseok almost didn't hear it over the rush of his blood and the creaking of the roof, trying desperately to hold up against e constant barrage of raindrops. Minseok found rain calming. The constant noise drowning out all other things in its way, holding him at bay away from the thoughts and dreams that haunted him in the night.  
Minseok wasn't sure how to respond. Didn't Luhan know? He wanted to shout confirmation, wanted to scream to anyone who would listen how much he absolutely loved Lu Han. But nothing came out, just hoarse breathing which was uneven and ragged, making his body rack with the way they pushed force on his lungs. He nodded his head, hoping Luhan would know, would understand.  
"Would you still love me if I left, like Yifan?" Luhan's question hit Minseok right in the gut, forcing air out of his lungs.  
Would he? Would he still love him after he was betrayed like that? He says he could now, b when he digs deeper than surface emotions, he knows he probably couldn't. Not for deserting him and the rest like that, for leaving them. He wasn't sure he could handle Tao having another nightmare because of a missing member, waking up crying and spluttering words like "You'll never leave, right?" or "Nobody else'll leave, right Minseok?" and all he can do is nod his head and pretend he too doesn't wake up at night and think about Kris' last moments on stage, how he looked so happy, only to break people's hearts.  
Minseok shakes his head, and whispers out a quiet "No, I don't think I could, Luhan."  
Luhan nods, recognizing the fact he knows this will split apart the team farther than Kris ever could alone. This'll be two. Weren't they just laughing yesterday? Wasn't Yixing just calling them together by their ship names making fans laugh? What had so drastically changed his mind?  
Minseok doesn't want to know.  
So instead, he tries his hardest to ignore the soothing rain, ignore the face he loves so much, the face he's so comfortable with, and tries to be angry. He doesn't have to try very hard, imagining how Tao and Yixing will react is fuel enough, and he starts fuming quickly.  
"Don't you know what a big deal this will be?!" Minseok cries.  
Luhan nods, a smile appearing briefly before being forced down. This is what he wants.  
"Don't you know how this will effect the team!? The fans?!" Minseok's voice soon drowns out the rain, making Luhan flinch.  
Minseok tries not to care when he reaches up to run a hand through his hair in frustration and Luhan backs away, whimpering. God, he tries so hard. But the look of genuine fear triumphs all other things he was feeling, the anger, premature loneliness, everything.  
He reaches over for Luhan, and he again flinches. Minseok's eyes are swirling with so many things Luhan can't even count. Luhan's swimming in the intoxicating way Minseok wraps his body around him, inviting Luhan just to cry already. But Luhan can't cry, he can't let Minseok know this hurts him just as much as it will everyone else.  
"I'm leaving, and this is for me only. This is my choice, not yours, Minseok." The lack of affection and the newly present venom makes Minseok flinch this time, and to outsiders who can't hear their whispering argument, it just looks like two grown men flinching and yelling.  
Luhan doesn't want to do this, he really doesn't. He wants to curl up in his bed wrapped around Minseok and pretend this whole thing didn't happen, that he's not about to say what he is, that he's not about to rip out and stomp on Minseok's heart.  
"I don't love you, never did, you pathetic idiot." Luhan whispered it, but in the silence that followed the first syllable, he might has well have shouted it.  
Minseok doesn't say anything, but the look in his eyes is enough to tell Luhan he's done it. The pain mixed in with God knows how many emotions makes Luhan want to cry as well, but he knows if he's this whole façade will die, and his chances along with it.  
"Is this what you wanted?" Minseok whispered quietly, tears running down his face, reminding Luhan of the pounding rain he practically can't hear over the sound of Minseok's ragged breathing.  
"Yes, god yes." Luhan replies, already picturing Minseok asking him to leave, that he hates him.  
Minseok's lips that were previously twisted into the worst thin Luhan thinks he's ever laid eyes on, turn up, into a slight smile.  
"It's not going to work, Lu-ge." Minseok still doesn't look pleased, nor does he think he'll ever get over this boy.  
Minseok knew as soon as he said that what was happening. Luhan doesn't just say that. Still, Minseok couldn't stop the wave of saltiness running down his cheeks, escape from his eyes. He couldn't prevent the hoarse whispers and the anger.  
But yet, couldn't stop himself from running to Luhan and throwing his arms around the other, sobbing loudly, and it's a miracle they haven't woken up the others. Though, they're probably listening from outside the door, too scared to intervene.  
"I still have to leave." Luhan says, tears dotting the sides of his eyes now that he's been caught.  
"Do you want to leave?" Minseok asks, feeling Luhan's grip on him tighten.  
"No, no I don't, I really don't you have to believe me, please." Luhan begs.  
Minseok knows he's still angry. He knows that he probably won't be able to ever fully forgive Luhan, but right here, right now, in Luhan's arms, both of them crying and spluttering apologies while they tell the other not to apologize for feelings, he knows that someday he will.  
Someday he'll get over Luhan leaving, he'll be able to forget Luhan breaking their trust, leave behind Luhan being selfish, but he doesn't think he'll ever stop loving him. He won't be able to stop missing his touch, or his smile, or his voice.  
-  
"Don't even tell me!" Luhan laughs, completely devoted to the conversation.  
"He did! I'll get him on the phone sometime to get him to tell you the story, it's hilarious, I laughed for fifteen minutes straight!" Minseok laughs over the phone. Luhan doesn't respond for at least a minute, and Minseok starts to get a little worried.  
"Minseok-ah, I miss you." Luhan's suddenly quiet, like he has to hush himself to stop from crying.  
Minseok laughs, despite the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"I miss you too, Lu-ge." Minseok hears a quiet sniffle from the line.  
Minseok giggles and gets more comfortable on his bed, laying under the covers to escape from the cold of the rain dripping loudly outside.  
"I miss your eyes and cheeks the most, Minnie."  
Minseok giggles again, tears now falling rapidly, and for once Minseok's glad he can't see Luhan because he's sure they'd be falling harder and faster.  
"Which ones?"  
"Kim Minseok!" Luhan splutters over the phone, undoubtably blushing and looking horrified.  
That's what Minseok misses the most. The times where they could sit together and just talk for hours, about anything and everything, eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling of the warmth the other's emitting. Just the feeling of being able to see him face-to-face, not through a screen.  
He knows he's being selfish, but all thoughts of feeling sorry for himself suddenly leave when he hears how happy Luhan sounds now, free.  
"Well, I miss your smile the most, your lips, your kisses."  
He hears Luhan whine.  
"You're not making me miss you any less, Minseok."  
"Maybe that's the point, I'll charm you into missing me so much you'll have to see me."  
Luhan giggles softly over the phone, and Minseok knows he's crying again.  
"Baby don't cry, tonight"  
"I hate you."  
Minseok pretends to gasp, and tries to make his voice sound as sad as possible.  
"I t-thought y-" he doesn't even get to finish.  
"No, no! Minnie I love you I was kidding! Don-" Minseok laughs at how panicked Luhan sounds.  
"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."  
"You're an ass."  
"That's true, but I'm the nicest ass you've ever dated, and plus, I like to think I have a pretty nice one."  
Minseok almost misses Luhan's murmur of agreement, but hears it loud and clear.  
Tao's yelling distracts him from laughing.  
"Hyung! We've got five minutes! Detach from Luhan enough to come eat then call him back!"  
He knows Tao's still a little angry about everything, but with how happy Minseok is, he can't bear to stay angry, that's not who Tao is.  
"I love you." Minseok says.  
He knows Luhan heard Tao's yell by the way he's laughing.  
"I love you too, Minnie."  
He's about to hang up when he hears Luhan talk again.  
"Can we see each other soon?" Luhan asks quietly, as if afraid to ask.  
"Of course, when?"  
Luhan pauses to think, but his sped up breathing at the thought of seeing Minseok again tells Minseok he's still there.  
"I don't know."  
Minseok laughs breathily, Luhan's never been the best at planning, or thinking.  
"I have to go. I love you Luhan."  
He hears the honk of a horn.  
"Are you talking while driving?" Minseok asks.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Hands free?"  
Luhan pauses before chuckling awkwardly.  
"Uh, yeah totally, sure."  
Minseok laughs.  
"But I'll be fine."  
He hears a horn and laughs again.  
Luhan suddenly gasps.  
"What if me, you and all of EXO-M go to see that new Star Wars movie on Friday?"  
Of course, an idea strikes and he scares Minseok half to death.  
"Yeah that sounds like fun."  
"Is it a date?"  
Luhan laughs.  
"If the rest of the little munchkins are there, it'll hardly be a date."  
Minseok doesn't care that his manager probably won't allow it. He's going to hang out with his boyfriend and the rest of the little munchkins if it kills him.  
"But for what it's worth, sure, it's a da-"  
He's so excited that he almost misses the blaring of the horn, and the squealing of tires against asphalt.  
"Luhan?" There's no response.  
All that greets him is silence, and the sound of a car horn accompanied by the sound of raindrops hitting his roof.  
He's always liked the sound of rain.


	2. 빗방울

Luhan's eyes pried open at the sound of a low horn, and he immediately closed them again when water fell into one eye.  
"Minseok, don't drool on me again!"  
Luhan opened his eyes fully this time, and he wasn't being drooled on, surprisingly. All around him was white and red, sirens and screaming. He managed to lift his head up enough to examine where he was seated, and he suddenly wanted to put his head back down and never lift it again.  
His eyes looked across the grass, inches from his face. Glass was everywhere, and Luhan vaguely recognizes a piece sticking out of his thigh, but he doesn't feel a thing. He should feel the weight of the airbag, the cuts he was sure littered every patch of visible skin, but he didn't.  
A low groan sounded out from his throat.  
"Luhan are you okay?! Luhan?!" Luhan heard their calls, but he didn't respond.  
He heard somewhere in his car Minseok's voice over the phone, and he wanted to answer, but his throat was constricted, and he wasn't really sure what to say. Yeah sure, theoretically he was okay. But the way his car was flipped over and his arm was bent a way no arm should ever bend really screamed 'panic' to him.  
So he screamed. He screamed and screamed to nobody in particular, he wasn't even sure where he was. He screamed until his throat was even worse than it already was, and he didn't know what to do but that.  
He heard, somewhere deep beyond the raspy screams Minseok's panicked breathing and the sound of him yelling at Jongdae to hurry up, but he couldn't focus. He felt his lung start to heave, and he started coughing blood. He coughed it all over himself and subconsciously somewhere he was worried that he looked disgusting, but he had more prominent priorities than whether or not he looked good.  
If he made it out of this, he knew Minseok would still love him.  
If.  
One time, when he was little, he had broken a vase that belonged to his grandmother while his mother was out. He remembers the fear and anxiety for her to come home well up in his chest, forcing him to scramble to hide before he got a beating, only for his mother to come home and yell for hours.  
He remembers how the weight crushed his chest and made his eyes well up and his lip quivering in the realization something horrible was going to happen.  
That's how it feels now.  
But, oddly enough, he's not worried about dying. He's worried about everything in between. How long must he wait for misery to be taken upon him? How long will fate make him wait in sadness and force him to wallow for himself and Minseok until it'll finally realize enough is enough?  
So far, it's been twenty minutes. Twenty minutes too long.  
And slowly, as time progressed, and he heard car after car drive right past him, and he wishes he could call for help. Nobody heard his desperate screams, so who would hear the quiet pleas he might manage to force his vocal chords to make, even if he could.  
"Luhan?" His phone is still on, and he wonders how the battery hasn't run out.  
"Y-Yes?" His voice is quiet and he sounds pathetic, but the sound of scrambling at the sound of his voice brings a painful smile to his face.  
"Oh my god! Luhan, where are y-you?!" Minseok's voice is rushed and loud and by the way he can hear air rushing he knows Minseok's probably sprinting down a street in the middle of nowhere in the rain he just now remembers is still falling.  
"A-Are you outsi-" Luhan stops himself, the hand not belonging to the twisted arm he's just now starting to feel reaches up to paw at his throat, grabbing at it as if that'll stop the raspiness and the burn.  
"Yes! I'm outside and I'm looking for you! Are you okay?! Are you hurt? Wher-"  
Minseok's cut off by a beep, and then all light from the call in the car is gone, leaving Luhan to his pain and the sound of cars swishing by, slicing through the puddles.  
Minseok always liked rain. He told Luhan it calmed him. Apparently it calmed Luhan too.  
Luhan wishes he could reach out and climb to the street, and wave down someone to help, but all this thinking and moving and talking has really taken a toll.  
He wants to lay down and slowly die, despite the fact Minseok's sanity is riding in him and God, Luhan really needs a drink.  
"M-Minseok," Luhan begins like Minseok can hear him, "I love y-"  
Luhan's voice cracks, and he starts coughing again.  
How long had he been here? He's starting to feel lightheaded, and he uses everything he has, and pulls himself as far up as he can get, and opens the slighly ajar car door, after fighting with the airbag and seatbelt, and leaves the car.  
He makes his way on shaky legs to where cars are speeding past, and hopes the glass he pulled out of his thigh and his arm and the shape his other arm is in can be convincing enough to stop someone in the street.  
It isn't.  
They just keep driving by, some people yelling obscene things at him, assuming he's homeless.  
In a way, they were right. As cheesy as it sounds with Minseok was where he felt most at home. Even more than his own house! And here he was, hoping someone will stop before he falls to the ground and doesn't get back up.  
He resorts to shouting.  
He shouts and screams until cars start honking and by God, they have to have seen him and his pitiful arm that hurts so much he wishes he could rip it off, and his stomach feels like somebody's carving it out with a dull knife.  
Somebody pulls over on the other side of the street, motioning for Luhan to cross when it's safe, and in a haze of excitement and pain, now seems as good a time as ever.  
He faintly registers the honk of a horn, and the sound of car tires screeching, trying to halt as fast as they can, and lord why is it still raining?  
The car hits him with a thud, his body skidding along the ground a few feet away, and he hears the woman across the road scream and he hears faintly what sounds like the cry of a baby and the cold puddle of mud and dirt and water that's probably mixed with blood and Jesus what's this feeling in his head?  
He feels hands pick him up, and fingers touch his pulse point and screams of "Jongdae, call someone, anyone!" and "Miss, calm down!".  
That's odd, Luhan has a friend named Jongdae. And these rough hands sound familiar. It's almost as if he knows this person picking him up. And when he manages to pry his eyes open, there's a brunette with nice eyes filled with tears looking down at him and this must be Luhan's lucky day.  
"Hey, come here oft-" Luhan can't finish because everything feels so warm and he's so tired and he wants to close his eyes, but just for a little bit, because he has to find Minseok and apologize.  
"You idiot, d-don't you da-" Luhan can't hear the rest of the man's sentence because he doesn't finish, the hands touching his pulse point leave and Luhan's being pulled into and ambulance and rig before he closes his eyes, he notices something.  
It hadn't stopped raining.  
He wonders if Minseok is somewhere, enjoying the summer rain, not worrying about him. He hopes so.  
He's pulled into the ambulance, and his final seconds of consciousness is soundtracked by pathetic screams and shouts of "Minseok, calm down, they might save him! They'll try their best!"  
That's perplexing, Minseok is Luhan's boyfriend's name.  
Luhan pries his eyes open, and there's Minseok bawling his eyes out, fists bloody from smashing them against the pavement, and Jongdae's trying to hold him back from running to him.  
Minseok's tears, they were familiar, he'd seen them often. At sad movies, during a sad moment in a drama, he was a real softie.  
A raindrop falls in Luhan's eye again.  
Luhan never liked rain.


	3. 雨伞

"Are you okay? Sir, tell me if you're okay!"  
Luhan doesn't want to get up.  
He groans, rolling over, and makes a mental note to buy a new mattress because this one is hard as a rock. Luhan opens his eyes, and he's not in his bedroom, and that's not his manager waking him up for a schedule, and he's not wrapped in his normal, fluffy blankets. He groans again, attempting to sit up, and he immediately regrets it, and tries to lay back down.  
The man doesn't let him, and keeps him propped up against the headboard Luhan leant against for support, and Luhan wonders where he exactly is, and who this man was shining a flashlight in his eyes and why he was so close to Luhan's face.  
"I-I mean, I'm not great..but, I guess I'm okay." Luhan was surprised his throat cleared up enough for words to come out, and he reached for the glass of water beside his bed immediately. There were flowers beside his bed, and as soon as he looked at them, the dull ache in his head got more intense, and he had to look away. The doctor gave him a look of pity, and he wonders why.  
He doesn't spend too much time wondering about it, because all this thinking and wondering is making his head hurt even more, and he just wants to sleep and maybe eat, but he can't exactly figure out what, and just thinking about eating is making his stomach rumble and his head hurt even more and gosh his head has been hurting a lot.  
Luhan hears faint sobbing from outside the door and screaming of "No! You have to do something, jog his memory, anything!" and he has to plug his ears because, oddly enough, his head is hurting again.  
After examining closely his surroundings and clothing he has come to the late conclusion he is in a hospital, and he's shocked when he sees his reflection in the mirror by the door.  
His hair is disheveled and messy, white gauze stained red in some places wrapped around his head, and his hair was more platinum than he remembers it being. His eyes are rimmed red and it looks like he's been crying but a thick layer of eyeliner still rims his eyes.  
Screaming cuts him out of the trance he was locked in by his reflection, and he looks to see the doctor walk in, sighing.  
"Are you alright, Doctor?"  
The doctor smiles, and nods, clearly taken aback by Luhan's caring nature.  
Luhan looks towards the flowers again, and is surprised by how many there are. He could tell before in his desperate need for escape from he headache but it seems to have died down, and he takes a better look.  
Most of them are blue, and Luhan always liked blue. It was a calming colour, but was often associated with sadness. He didn't think that was right, and used to rant about it all the time, but then kids used to make fun of him for having a colour as a best friend and Luhan never spoke about blue until the seventh grade when he prayed and hoped people forgot about his obsession with that colour.  
They didn't.  
They especially remembered when Luhan pulled out his blue pencil case and blue eraser, and walked in with his black and blue backpack and blue soccer shoes. He cried all night when he got home, talking to his mom through his tears about discrimination and the absolute hoodlums that he had to deal with on a daily basis were affecting his schoolwork and work ethic in general. He convinced his mother to let him change schools, and it felt nice to be freed from the shackles of children and their absolute sharp memories when it came to bullying material spawning from a small child thinking labelling colours was like racism.  
Luhan remembers being so happy he cried, and then blaming it on the horrible things he had to go through as one of the only members of society with a working moral compass at the age of twelve, when his mother approved of proposing a switch to the principal.  
He had spent five whole minutes staring off into space at a blue flowers so when the doctor started looking a little worried when he finally pulled away, he didn't blame him. And with the way his eyes burnt after, he could tell he didn't blink all that time either.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need a few minutes alone, if you wouldn't mind?"  
Luhan flashed the doctor a perfectly polished smile and he knew he had won when the doctor smiled back.  
"Of coarse! Push the button if you need anything."  
And like that, Luhan was left to his thoughts.  
He didn't like being alone, nor did he enjoy being around too many people at once. He was sort of a middle man, okay with anything. His throat started to burn again, and he gulped down a full glass of water in less than twenty seconds, in sheer need of water.  
He almost choked when yelling was heard again, but then it slowly evolved into pitiful screaming punctuated by sobs. Luhan could barely make out what they were saying, but every time it was the same voice.  
He heard them yelling about hope and promises, then cars and hitting.  
That made him wonder why he was in here. Why was he hospitalized? Was he too hit by a car? Was he stabbed? Shot?  
All that thinking made him hungry. He reached over to s chocolate bar on the desk beside him, and something about that chocolate bar made his head throb.  
He didn't pay it any attention, and still unwrapped and ate it. He ate it in less than a minute, and he suddenly felt an itch in his leg and leant down to scratch it.  
When he looked down at his thigh, he was stunned into silence.  
Cuts and scratches, both deep and surface, littered his legs and blood trickled from one that looked new, and he leant down and ran his finger through the substance.  
He looked outside, and it was raining, drops of water hitting the window in rapid succession, and he wondered if people he knew liked rain. He didn't think he knew anyone who did. That was odd.  
The blood ran down his finger, almost with the consistency of water, as if mimicking the raindrops, dropping onto the bed with a small noise, and the door flew open.  
A man with brown hair and cheekbones to kill looked him right in the eyes, and ran to the side of his bed. He was wet, maybe he was just running in the rain outside, and he looked out of breath. His hair was dripping, and it looked like he was crying, but Luhan couldn't tell.  
"L-Luhan?" His voice cracked, as if seeing him in this bed brought him pain.  
"Who are you?" Luhan was confused as to how he knew his name.  
The man dropped what was in his hands, and it clattered in the floor, and the other thing he held crashed into pieces, and he could see realization as if he connected the dots into a picture painted all over his face.  
"N-No..." His voice was a hoarse whisper, broken and filled with pain.  
What was his problem?  
"Can I help you?" Luhan didn't want to be rude, this man probably just accidentally stumbled into his room.  
Another man walked in, obviously having heard the previous commotion.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I-I'm Zhang Yixing, and this is Kim Minseok, we must've accidentally stumbled into your room, we'll get going now, I'm s-sorry." His voiced cracked, and he pulled Minseok out of the room with him, slightly crying.  
Luhan laughed quietly, looking over at the flowers.  
He picked up a card, trying to read it but subconsciously skipping to the end.  
"Love, Yixing."  
Luhan hummed, he thought he had the wrong room.  
And with the name being written on paper, that handwriting, the sound of his voice, memories flooded back, all of them containing the man that just cried for him, when he should've been angry. He suddenly linked that face with a memory, and another, and another after that, and they kept flooding, his friend also appearing in them.  
That was his boyfriend, Zhang Yixing.


	4. 우산

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones super short but I think it adds to the story nicely.

Minseok sped up, leaving Yixing behind and trying to catch up. He doesn't know why he bothered going in there, he knew Luhan wouldn't remember him. Yixing yells for him to slow down and wait for him, but Minseok ignores him, continuing to race out of the hospital ward. He doesn't want to be in this awful place any longer than he has to.  
And that's because Luhan's here, not remembering anything, because of him.   
"Minseok! Slow down! You can't run forever!" Yixing is shouting and nurses and doctors are hushing him but he doesn't care.  
Minseok's jolted back by a hand on his wrist, pulling him. He's panting and out of breath, but that doesn't stop him from talking.  
"Minseok, it's not your fault."  
"That's easy for you to say! You can say that easily because it's not your fault!"   
Minseok doesn't want to yell at Yixing, but the words are toppling out of his mouth faster than his brain can decipher them. Yixing looks hurt, but Minseok's just glad he's understanding what he's trying to say, and the importance of the situation.  
A hand on his right shoulder knocks him from his angry daze, and just when he's about to lash out at Jongdae or whoever else would save Yixing, he sees a small nurse, clearly frightened by Minseok's yelling. His eyes are large, and his hand shakes a little bit when Minseok looks him in the eye.  
"U-Um, are you Kim Minseok and Zhang Yixing?" Minseok's about to put on a nice face for this fan but then he wants to yell and cry again.  
"Lu Han is l-looking for you. I assume you know his room number?"  
Minseok nods, and they follow the nurse to Luhan's room because Minseok can't even begin to try and remember the path he ran to get away from that horrid room.   
When they enter, Luhan smiles big immediately, and whispers something to the nurse. His eyes go wide, and he starts murmuring and his hand starts shaking again but he leaves the room, telling them he'll be outside the door if they need anything.   
"Yixing, Minseok, how long will you stand there?! C'mere!" His smile is big, and as soon as Yixing gets anywhere near the bed, Luhan reaches up and grasps at him, pulling him down onto the bed, leaving Minseok stand there.   
"My boyfriend and best friend can't just act like we've never met, come on!" Minseok can't remember the last time he saw Luhan this loud and excited, but he pays it no mind and continues to listen to him talk, ecstatic Luhan remembers now.  
But then, he places a chaste kiss on Yixing's lips.   
Ouch.  
The feeling he had when Luhan got in a car accident on the phone is back, and it's eighteen times worse now. Yixing looks just as taken aback as Minseok, and he looks over as if to judge his expression. He tries to make his face as expressionless as possible, but he knows hurt had leaked onto his face and twisted into his lips and manifested in his eyes, but he still tries to smile.  
He can't. He can't physically turn his lips up without them curling back down and mimicking his look from earlier. He looks so sad you might think his boyfriend just broke up with him. Theoretically he did. He acts like he doesn't know him romantically at all. And hypothetically, he doesn't.  
Minseok should feel angry, or sad or betrayed. But, he can't. The smile on Luhan's face when he lays eyes on Yixing is like nothing he's ever seen, so radiant and just looking at it makes Minseok's heart swell. Yixing is still beyond confused, but he never doesn't look like that, so Luhan doesn't pick up on it. He looks just as clueless as Yixing does all the time, and the reversal of roles would be funny in any other situation, but Minseok's face is stone cold, and he's not sure anything could make him laugh at this point in time.   
"I've probably worried you sick, I'm sorry baobi." Yixing is caught dead, and he looks like a deer in headlights, but Minseok just sighs hard and nods, mouthing at him to play along for now.  
"O-Oh yeah, definitely."  
Luhan moves in, laying his head on Yixing's shoulder, and apparently that's all it takes to set Minseok off, because he's rushing out of the room and not too far out of the room, he bumps into a smaller body, sending them sprawling onto the floor, but Minseok—after stumbling just a bit—remains upright, fine.  
"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Just because Luhan doesn't remember him does mean his celebrity status has vanished, so he bows quickly.   
It's the same small nurse from earlier, and he bows just as quickly, and after he's done he kneels to the floor and starts picking up the files he dropped all over the place, papers and folders and paper clips scattered across the floor. He runs a hand through his blond hair, huffing and not looking up. He's still mumbling apologies, not brave enough to look Minseok in his eyes.  
"Are you a fan?"  
The man looks at him, his doe eyes darting anywhere but Minseok, and he starts stuttering and spluttering and nervously laughing. He looks scared, and his cheeks are tinted bright pink, matching the little heart drawn onto his hand.   
"No, I mean like who are you? D-Definitely not Kim Minseok, half of EXO-M's dance line! Sheesh, who do you think I am?!" His voice raises towards the end, and in an effort to not look awkward, he scratches the back of his neck. This wasn't a good idea because the papers in that hand went onto the floor again.  
Minseok stifled a laugh.  
He bends down to start picking up the papers when the man starts spluttering again, freaks out over the fact a celebrity he clearly knew was picking up the files he dropped. His voice got whiny, and his syllables got shorter and soon he was distracting Minseok with those things plus the pink tint dusted across his cheeks.  
"What's your name?" The man looks taken aback Minseok would bother to learn his name.  
"U-Uh, my name's Kang Junho."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-Yes, sir."   
"Drop the sir, call me Minseok or Minnie."  
"Yes, Minseok!"


	5. 雲

Minseok sped up, leaving Yixing behind and trying to catch up. He doesn't know why he bothered going in there, he knew Luhan wouldn't remember him. Yixing yells for him to slow down and wait for him, but Minseok ignores him, continuing to race out of the hospital ward. He doesn't want to be in this awful place any longer than he has to.  
And that's because Luhan's here, not remembering anything, because of him. It's his fault that people are missing out on EXO-M performances right now. It's his fault Luhan will sign the contract again.  
It's his fault Luhan doesn't love him anymore.  
"Minseok! Slow down! You can't run forever!" Yixing is shouting and nurses and doctors are hushing him but he doesn't care.  
Minseok's jolted back by a hand on his wrist, pulling him. He's panting and out of breath, but that doesn't stop him from talking.  
"Minseok, it's not your fault."  
"That's easy for you to say! You can say that easily because it's not your fault! You can sit there and say these things because you didn't ram your license plate into his skull! Zhang Yixing, I curse you and your light conscience!"   
Minseok doesn't want to yell at Yixing, but the words are toppling out of his mouth faster than his brain can decipher them. Yixing looks hurt, but Minseok's just glad he's understanding what he's trying to say, and the importance of the situation.  
A hand on his right shoulder knocks him from his angry daze, and just when he's about to lash out at Jongdae or whoever else would save Yixing, he sees a small nurse, clearly frightened by Minseok's yelling. His eyes are large, and his hand shakes a little bit when Minseok looks him in the eye.  
"U-Um, are you Kim Minseok and Zhang Yixing?" Minseok's about to put on a nice face for this fan but then he wants to yell and cry again.  
"Lu Han is l-looking for you. I assume you know his room number?"  
Minseok nods, and they follow the nurse to Luhan's room because Minseok can't even begin to try and remember the path he ran to get away from that horrid room.   
When they enter, Luhan smiles big immediately, and whispers something to the nurse. His eyes go wide, and he starts murmuring and his hand starts shaking again but he leaves the room, telling them he'll be outside the door if they need anything.   
"Yixing, Minseok, how long will you stand there?! C'mere!" His smile is big, and as soon as Yixing gets anywhere near the bed, Luhan reaches up and grasps at him, pulling him down onto the bed, leaving Minseok stand there.   
"My boyfriend and best friend can't just act like we've never met, come on!" Minseok can't remember the last time he saw Luhan this loud and excited, but he pays it no mind and continues to listen to him talk, ecstatic Luhan remembers now.  
But then, he places a chaste kiss on Yixing's lips.   
Ouch.  
The feeling he had when Luhan got in a car accident on the phone is back, and it's eighteen times worse now. Yixing looks just as taken aback as Minseok, and he looks over as if to judge his expression. He tries to make his face as expressionless as possible, but he knows hurt had leaked onto his face and twisted into his lips and manifested in his eyes, but he still tries to smile.  
He can't. He can't physically turn his lips up without them curling back down and mimicking his look from earlier. He looks so sad you might think his boyfriend just broke up with him. Theoretically he did. He acts like he doesn't know him romantically at all. And hypothetically, he doesn't.  
Minseok should feel angry, or sad or betrayed. But, he can't. The smile on Luhan's face when he lays eyes on Yixing is like nothing he's ever seen, so radiant and just looking at it makes Minseok's heart swell. Yixing is still beyond confused, but he never doesn't look like that, so Luhan doesn't pick up on it. He looks just as clueless as Yixing does all the time, and the reversal of roles would be funny in any other situation, but Minseok's face is stone cold, and he's not sure anything could make him laugh at this point in time.   
"I've probably worried you sick, I'm sorry baobi." Yixing is caught dead, and he looks like a deer in headlights, but Minseok just sighs hard and nods, mouthing at him to play along for now.  
"O-Oh yeah, definitely."  
Luhan moves in, laying his head on Yixing's shoulder, and apparently that's all it takes to set Minseok off, because he's rushing out of the room and not too far out of the room, he bumps into a smaller body, sending them sprawling onto the floor, but Minseok—after stumbling just a bit—remains upright, fine.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Just because Luhan doesn't remember him does mean his celebrity status has vanished, so he bows quickly.   
It's the same small nurse from earlier, and he bows just as quickly, and after he's done he kneels to the floor and starts picking up the files he dropped all over the place, papers and folders and paper clips scattered across the floor. He runs a hand through his blond hair, huffing and not looking up. He's still mumbling apologies, not brave enough to look Minseok in his eyes.  
"Are you an EXO fan?"  
The man looks at him, his doe eyes darting anywhere but Minseok, and he starts stuttering and spluttering and nervously laughing. He looks scared, and his cheeks are tinted bright pink, matching the little heart drawn onto his hand.   
He scratches at his hand, digging his nails into his arms through the long sleeved shirt, and blinking rapidly like this entire conversation is deteriorating him to tears. Minseok hums, seeing as the man looks like he forgot Minseok was there entirely. He lets go of his arm immediately, one hand darting towards his neck and another to his hip, grasping there again.  
All of his behaviour is odd, but Minseok doesn't want to offend this crazy person, because he hasn't answered the question yet and the producers and managers would kill him if he caused a lawsuit or any sort of negative publicity, since they're already paying people in this hospital to keep the Luhan thing quiet so the last thing they need is more money gone. More money gone means more working the members have to do, and Minseok doesn't want to cause them any suffering just because he thought this potential fan was a little wacky.   
"No, I mean like who are you? D-Definitely not Kim Minseok, half of EXO-M's dance line! Sheesh, who do you think I am?!" His voice raises towards the end, and in an effort to not look awkward, he scratches the back of his neck. This wasn't a good idea because the papers in that hand went onto the floor again.  
Minseok stifled a laugh.  
He bends down to start picking up the papers when the man starts spluttering again, freaking out over the fact a celebrity he clearly knew was picking up the files he dropped. His voice got whiny, and his syllables got shorter and soon he was distracting Minseok with those things plus the pink tint dusted across his cheeks.  
"What's your name?" The man looks taken aback Minseok would bother to learn his name.  
"U-Uh, my name's Kang Junho."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-Yes, sir."   
"Drop the sir, call me Minseok or Minnie."  
"Yes, Minseok!"

**Author's Note:**

> ha you thought it was over  
> Dedicated to Satanwithapinkdress since we both love plot twist that wrench hearts eheheheheehhh  
> I came home from school and this is the first thing I did so...


End file.
